13 Isn't So Unlucky Afterall
by unthinkable13
Summary: Part of RunsWithWereWolves I'll Hold You Through It All Campaign. Logan has always had a secret crush on Kendall but what will happen when he has a slip up at the pool?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Big Time Rush story so I hope you like it. This is for Emily's campaign (RunsWithWerewolves) I'll Hold You Through It All to stop homophobia because it is wrong and ridiculous. Love is love no matter who it is between.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own Big Time Rush

The girls at the Palmwoods had had enough. The boys were always crazy and obnoxious at the pool. So, a few girls begged Bitters to have one afternoon where the pool was just for the boys to do whatever they wanted, be crazy, and just act like boys. Bitters had agreed after Camille threatened him to be her rehearsal partner, which he knew would cause him physical harm.

**Logan's POV**

I was so excited to hear that this afternoon was boys only at the pool. I wouldn't have to worry about Jo throwing herself at Kendall. I couldn't stand to watch her constantly touching him and being all over him.

I had to hide how I really felt and pretend I was happy for Kendall. But how could I be happy to see the boy I loved kiss his girlfriend? I wanted Kendall. I had been in love with him since we were 13 after all. But I couldn't tell him how I felt. So I kept it a secret.

This got harder and harder with every passing day. Especially since I had to share a room with Kendall. He was always right there; I was never far away from him no matter where we were.

~At the pool~

Carlos and James were busy splashing each other in the pool along with some of the other boys who lived at the Palm Woods.

Logan was watching Kendall out of the corner of his eye.

He wanted to tell Kendall how he felt but he knew he couldn't handle the rejection because obviously Kendall was straight. He did have a girlfriend after all.

So here he was, secretly watching his straight best friend in the pool. He was smiling and thought even though Kendall doesn't know how he feels he can still enjoy the view.

Logan decided he wanted a drink so he went to get out of the pool. However, he didn't notice that by watching a certain blonde he had become excited.

When Logan got out of the pool Guitar Dude yelled "Hey everybody look at Logan. Somebody got him hard. Who was it Logan? You pathetic fag."

Every boy at the pool started laughing and Logan could feel his cheeks grow hot. He was trying so hard to not let the tears that were welling up in his eyes fall. He looked around the pool very quickly once and ran as fast as he could back to 2J. He could still here everyone laughing at him as he ran through the Palm Woods lobby.

It felt like forever before he finally reached the door to 2J. Logan ran right into his room, closed the door and went into the closet. He leaned against the wall in the closet and finally let the tears he had been holding back fall.

**Kendall's POV**

I just stood there. I couldn't believe what had just happened. And I feel so bad I didn't stick up for Logan when he was here.

But he's my best friend. Who I incidentally have had a crush on since I was 13.

I am so pissed, how can everyone be so mean to Logan? He is one of the nicest people you could ever meet and is never mean to anyone.

Some of the guys at the pool were still laughing and I couldn't take it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed and everyone turned and looked at me.

"How could you all be so mean to Logan? He is one of the sweetest people here and has never been mean to anyone of you. So stop making fun of him. And if you want to say something about it and I hear it I will take care of you. So leave Logan alone!"

And with that I stormed out of the pool area and went to go talk to Logan.

When I got up to 2J I went right to mine and Logan's room. I knew he would be in the closet. That's where he always went when he was upset.

When I got close to the door I could hear Logan crying. My heart shattered just listening to him.

I slowly opened the closet and shut the door and sat down next to Logan.

He just looked up at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

He was still crying but softer now when I barley heard him whisper "Please don't hate me".

_How could Logan think I could hate him?_

"Logan I could never ever hate you. I love you Logan. I am in love with you."

**Logan's POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did Kendall just say he was in love with me?

I stopped crying, looking up at him I said "really?"

"Yes, I have been since we were 13."

Kendall I have been in love with you since we were 13 too. I thought you would never like me and that you were straight; especially since you were dating Jo.

I only dated her because I knew you would never feel the same about me so I said I would go out with her.

Oh Kendall.

Then Kendall moved so he was sitting in front of Logan and put his arms around Logan's next.

He leaned down and planted a sweet delicate kiss across Logan's lips and pulled away and smiled at Logan.

For once Logan took the lead and pulled Kendall closer to him and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. His hands moved into Kendall's blonde locks and tangled right in. He then ran his tongue over Kendall's bottom lip and was granted access to the hotness that was Kendall's mouth. Logan explored every crevice of Kendall's mouth. He let Kendall be the dominant one after that and moaned which cause Kendall to smile into the kiss.

When air became a necessity they pulled apart. They were both breathless and panting but smiling like fools.

I love you Logan.

I love you too Kendall.

So please tell me what you think of this so far. I'm not in love with it so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them. I plan on making this a few chapters so tell me what you think...if you even want to see more of it. Thank you for reading…reviews would be oh so lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite/alerted, so nice to see such kind words. And a special thanks to RunsWithWerewolves- Emily you are so awesome, just wanted to point it out.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush.**

**On with the story!**

It seems a little stupid to ask now, but, Logan will you be my boyfriend?

"Of course I will Kendall!"

Logan leaned in again for another kiss, this one was just sweet and delicate, the kind of fairytale kiss Logan had always imagined.

Want to go see a movie? It could be our first date, if-if you want it to be.

Logan loved seeing this softer unsure side of Kendall. It was so rare to see him nervous. But Logan loved the idea. "I would really like that."

Logan and Kendall walked out of 2J hand in hand down to the Palm Woods lobby. They were both smiling and seemed like nothing could put a damper on their mood.

But, just then, Guitar Dude came around the corner and stopped right in front of the happy couple.

"Wow Kendall, did you just feel so bad for the fag that you are dating him to make him feel better? It can't be for real since a few hours ago at the pool after he left you were laughing with everyone else and told me that he has always been a pathetic gay with no talent that was only in the band because you felt bad for him."

With a smirk to himself Guitar Dude walked away.

**Logan's POV**

What? I can't believe what he just said. I thought he loved me. I knew I wasn't the best singer or dancer but I didn't think I was completely talentless.

He said he loved me not even 15 minutes ago. Was it all just so he didn't have to comfort me and so he could laugh about tricking me later?

I thought I knew Kendall better than this.

As I was thinking all this I could feel the tears welling in my eyes for the second time that day but this time I couldn't hold them back. It was one thing to be called names by people you barley knew, but another to have your best friend say such mean hurtful things to you.

I just looked at Kendall will tears pouring out of my eyes.

**Kendall's POV**

"L-Logan that's not true. I never said any of that. After you left I stood up for you and I never laughed. Guitar Dude made all of that up. And don't ever think you don't have any talent, you do Logan. I love you."

Watching Logan cry I just couldn't help but cry too. It hurts me to think that he believes I really would say that.

"Logan look at me please."

**Narrator POV**

Logan just looked at Kendall for a moment, really looking in to his eyes. He didn't know what to believe. So for the second time that day Logan ran away crying back up to 2J.

Kendall stood in the lobby heartbroken. How could Logan believe that?

**Logan POV**

Why was I so stupid? I should have known Kendall would never love me.

Why do I have to like guys? Being gay seems to be my problem. It's not wrong. But the people around me are.

I just don't know how much more teasing I can take. I'm not that important in the world anyway. It's not like many if any people would miss me if I were gone. After all I am worthless and talentless.

So, Logan pulled out his suitcase from the closet and started packing up his clothes and a few other things he really needed. He had packed everything he thought he couldn't live without in about 20 minutes and decided it would be a good idea to leave a note.

He tapped the note to the fridge, stood at the front door, turned back, sighed, whispered a goodbye to an empty apartment and left.

He didn't want to see anyone so he took the back door out of the Palm Woods and headed to his car.

Once his suitcase was in the trunk Logan plugged his iPod in and turned on his favorite playlist, which was full of sad and depressing songs. He scrolled down and decided to listen to "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch. It fit for the way Logan was feeling. Tears were still sliding down his face but they started to slow down after Logan had been driving for about 15 minutes.

He pulled over and realized he had nowhere to go. was his guardian and Kendall, James, and Carlos were the only friends he had. He was completely alone without them. He felt helpless at this point. Lost in the world. He had no one to turn to. But Logan knew he couldn't go back to the Palm Woods.

So, Logan just sat there thinking about where he could go. "I Need You" by Leanne Rimes came on next and Logan just thought that was Kendall. He needed him.

Feeling completely devastated and heartbroken Logan thought of one place he could stay for at least a few days.

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe Logan listened to Guitar Dude. He didn't even listen to me. I thought he loved me. But he doesn't even trust me.

I was just standing in the lobby in a daze until the person I wanted to see least of all came up and waved their hand in my face.

"You!" I just gave Guitar Dude the worst look that said I want to kill you. "Why the hell did you say that to Logan. None of it was true and now he hates me." It was taking all the energy Kendall could muster not to punch him in the face.

"Woah, dude, chill out. I just wanted to see the little fag cry and it worked. But why were you holding his hand? You aren't a fag to are you?"

Kendall lost all self control and punched Guitar Dude as hard as he could which made him fall over holding his nose, which Kendall could see blood coming out of.

"Don't you dare say such mean things about Logan like that. You homophobic douche bag. I love Logan. There is nothing wrong with that. You're the one who is wrong. Love is love no matter who it is between. You are an a moron for thinking such terrible things and you better not say anything mean ever again about Logan or that broken nose will look like a drop of rain compared to the storm that could come. I don't care what you say about me but don't you dare say anything about of to Logan. Don't even look at him. But first, you are going to tell him the truth. That you made everything up and that you're sorry about what you said. Got it?"

Guitar Dude scoffed, got off the floor and said "I would never do anything for you homo."

Kendall had it. And he did warn him. Kendall punched his already broken nose, causing him to cry out in pain. Then he punched his stomach, and finally Kendall kicked him in the crotch. Guitar Dude fell on the floor again and was crying out in pain. Just to get it out of his system Kendall kicked him once more in the stomach then said "When Logan comes back you will apologize to him. Hear me?"

**A/N So not liking this chapter much. And sorry for any mistakes I'm really tired. Please review, if you don't mind. Leave any suggestions if you wish. I am probably only going to write one more chapter for this. And I will hopefully post it by next Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you for reading, now if you would be so kind as to click the button underneath this and review. That would be much appreciated.**


End file.
